


Smitten

by BarbwireRose



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: norsekink, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbwireRose/pseuds/BarbwireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on the Thor kink meme which asked for Thor expressing Gomez Addams type behavior whenever Loki spoke in a language that was foreign to Asgard. There ended up being less crack than what was probably expected, but the section with Fury contains the bulk of it. *Revision complete 2/4/13*

  
Frigga  


It wasn’t unheard of for her two sons to disappear for a day in order to escape on some adventure, but it was unusual for her eldest to be absent from one of the training sessions he seemed to love so much. A fond smile found its way onto Frigga’s face as she recalled how eager Thor had been to start training with the mighty warriors of Asgard even though the boy was barely able to wield a spear; however, as outgoing and brash as her eldest was there was one weakness he still retained that only she was keenly aware of.

It was this hidden knowledge that brought the queen to her younger son’s door while various other servants and guards continued to search the grounds and nearby forests for signs of the overactive prince, but rather than announce her arrival like her husband was wont to do, Frigga first pressed an ear to the door to check for any sounds within before she quietly slipped inside. At first, she thought she had perhaps overestimated Thor’s devotion to his younger brother, for only Loki’s lilting voice could be heard drifting through the half-opened bedchamber door, but once she was able to move closer for a more thorough inspection Frigga discovered why her eldest was uncharacteristically silent.

There on the floor at the foot of Loki’s bed were her two sons, happily nestled in a mound of furs, the younger with a book of Elven folktales in his hands and the older half-draped in his brother’s lap. Frigga found that she couldn’t hold back an indulgent smile as she listened to Loki read a story about long-lost battles between the elves of the light and the elves of the darkness while Thor proceeded to nuzzle at his brother’s abdomen like an over-affectionate cub. Just as silently as she’d entered, Frigga slipped back out of her son’s rooms with a lightened heart, the knowledge that Thor had not yet lost all manner of sensitivity to a warrior’s callousness warming her to the bone. While others may not have approved of the closeness her two sons shared, the queen could see that such a bond was crucial to both boys’ survival, which was why she continued to indulge them in their fancies despite the hesitancy voiced by her husband.

Frigga had one hand wrapped around the door handle and was about to slink back into the hallway when she heard a put-upon sigh drift out from the bedchamber followed by a weary, “May I stop now? I fear that I am beginning to lose my voice.” Rather than give her presence away, Frigga quickly smothered a chuckle with her free hand after her eldest began to whine in response to Loki’s complaint and hastily shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.

  
Balder  


He’d thought that he’d been stealthy enough to finally take Loki unawares, but just like his previous attempts to sneak up on the younger prince of Asgard, Balder once again found himself unable to advance on the young man in front of him due to a silent spell cast upon him by a careless wave of a tapered hand. Unable to move due to the invisible forces keeping him in place, Balder was forced to watch as Loki slowly turned and favored him with a sly grin, the prince retaining his hold on the ancient tome he’d apparently been reading from.

“I see you still have yet to master the art of subterfuge,” Loki remarked casually, the prince’s free hand continuing to weave thin trails of magic as he eyed the frozen figure of Balder with thinly veiled amusement. “Tis rude to sneak up on someone unawares, my dear Balder.”

Balder found himself unintentionally blushing at the prince’s half-hearted jibe; however, he refused to let Loki get the last word in as was the usual way of their interactions. “One day, Loki, you will be forced to do without your tricks, and on that great day I shall have the last laugh,” Balder retorted boldly, stumbling forward a bit after the spell holding him in place was abruptly lifted.

“You sound like Thor,” Loki muttered, shaking his head at the other man in bemusement before turning to head back to his desk. “I do hate to tarnish the image you and my brother have so artfully created about me, my dear Balder, but I do not require magic to know when one of you is near,” he continued lightly, flashing Balder a wry smirk over his shoulder. “Anyone with a decent sense of hearing should be able to hear either of you approaching from yards away.”

Once the prince was satisfied that he had thoroughly embarrassed Balder, he turned his attention back to his book and picked up where he had left off, reciting a spell in a foreign tongue and waving his hand about in the air in a silent gesture that he was finished with their conversation. Unfortunately for Loki, Balder didn’t plan on leaving quietly this time, but he had no more than taken a step towards the prince, fully prepared to rebuke Loki for his own display of rudeness, when he felt a brawny hand clamp over his shoulder, the intimidating figure of Thor slinking past him in a parody of Balder’s previous movements. Balder looked on in stunned fascination as the older prince slowly approached his unsuspecting target, and it was as if Thor had somehow heard his brother’s previous statement and was now determined to prove Loki wrong as he crept up behind the younger man and wrapped thick arms around the slight frame.

Having been seemingly caught off guard, Loki’s articulate murmurings came to an abrupt stop when he released a most undignified squawk of surprise followed up by several harsh utterances in a foreign tongue. Even though he was unfamiliar with many of the languages from the other realms, Balder was bright enough to recognize a curse when he heard one and knew that the time for him to make himself scarce had arrived. The sounds of Thor’s hearty laughter mixed with Loki’s strained utterances had Balder beating a hasty retreat to the study door, where he unwittingly paused upon catching wind of a wet noise drifting up from behind him and turned to investigate despite a tiny voice in his head warning him against doing so.

“You make even the foulest of curses sound pleasant to the ears, brother,” Thor murmured, the blond’s voice sounding somewhat muffled due to the fact that he currently had his face pressed against Loki’s neck. Needless to say, Balder didn’t stick around to hear Loki’s reply, figuring that the younger man’s somewhat passive allowance of Thor’s assault to his person was answer enough.

When a passing chambermaid questioned him about his flushed appearance a short time later, Balder haltingly blamed his condition on the exertion of his and Thor’s recent sparring match and prayed that the woman couldn’t see the deception in his eyes before he managed to make his escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.

  
Sif and the Warriors Three  


This had been a bad idea, Sif ruminated to herself despondently, and for perhaps the first time in her life she was wishing that she’d listened to Loki of all people. He’d tried to warn her and the others that after being kept away from action for so long Thor would be spoiling for a fight, but they hadn’t listened, choosing instead to join their friend on a rare visit to Midgard to go hunting. And just like the Trickster had predicted, Thor had eventually found trouble in the form of a group of dwarves…at least she thought that’s what they were.

“They are rather ugly, little beasts, are they not?” Fandral muttered just a shade too loudly, and he was swiftly rewarded with a jab to the ribs by a particularly menacing-looking dwarf wielding a spear. “Why you foul, little gnome!” he cried out indignantly before brandishing his ever-present blade and pointing the glinting steel at his attacker.

“I think you offended him,” Hogun deadpanned, lips curling into a hint of a smile at his friend’s misfortune.

“Well, this certainly was not one of our brighter ideas,” Volstagg remarked absently, his hands unconsciously tightening around the handle of his battle ax when the surrounding group of dwarves began to close in around them with outstretched weapons.

“Indeed,” Sif agreed lowly, her eyes flitting about from one beard-covered face to another. Although she’d scoffed at him before, Sif could now appreciate first-hand the sort of trouble Loki had gone through during his past dealings with the dwarf race, and suddenly the Trickster’s grudge towards the cantankerous people didn’t seem quite so petty.

Just as the angry voices of Thor and the apparent leader of the gathered dwarves reached a crescendo, a somewhat exasperated voice spoke up from somewhere behind the trapped warriors moments before the harried figure of Loki came striding out of nowhere, the prince’s normally dulcet tone now guttural and grating as he attempted to communicate with the hostiles in their native tongue. Although they knew to be wary of Loki’s efforts to be helpful, neither the Warriors Three nor Sif could deny that they were grateful to have Loki there, for after only a brief exchange the dwarves began to lower their weapons and ease back a bit.

“That was almost too easy,” Fandral observed bemusedly. However, a quick look over at Loki and the dwarf leader revealed the exact reason why the small men had eased back, and judging from the various expressions of surprise that his companions now wore, he was not the only one to notice Thor’s unexpected crowding of the younger prince. “Have you gone mad, man? What do you think you are doing, Thor?!”

Sadly, Fandral’s panicked whisper fell upon deaf ears, and Thor’s companions were forced to stand back and watch as their friend wrapped his smaller brother up in a tight embrace and began to sway back and forth, all the while Loki continued to negotiate with the now amused-looking dwarves. To say they were flabbergasted by their friend’s actions may have been a touch harsh, for everyone knew how affectionate Thor could be, but when their friend began to nuzzle and press little kisses to the back of Loki’s neck even Hogun could not prevent a measure of surprise from flitting across his face. Loki, for his part, seemed to take his brother’s actions in stride, even going so far as to allow one of his hands to be brought up to Thor’s mouth for a series of kisses without so much as a pause in his speech.

Just when it looked as if there would be no reprieve from the somewhat scandalous sight before them, the Warriors Four heard what they could only assume was a laugh come from the dwarven leader right before he motioned for his fellows to follow him in moving on, leaving the Asgardians in mute disbelief with nothing but the sounds of Thor’s throaty laughter and Loki’s muttering for company.

“What did you say to get them to leave, brother?” Thor asked huskily, the elder prince following his brother’s lead after Loki began to guide them both back to where their companions remained frozen in place, the thunder god never once relinquishing his hold on the smaller man.

“I simply explained that my ill-in-the-head brother had run off to parts unknown and that I had come to bring both him and his friends back home,” Loki said calmly, but his breath hitched when Thor’s mouth latched onto a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

“You always did have a way with words,” Thor chuckled, completely oblivious of the stares he was receiving as he proceeded to nip at his brother’s nearby ear.

Loki, however, was not blind to the attention they were getting. “I trust that the four of you will be discreet regarding the details of this encounter,” he intoned quietly, his expression half-pleading and half-commanding as he stared down Thor’s dumbstruck friends.

After he received four emphatic nods in response, Loki finally released the breath he’d been holding and began the arduous task of shuffling back to the Bifrost site, and when Thor asked if he could continue speaking in the language of the dwarves Loki couldn’t resist huffing out a genuine laugh. Such an action meant that he could curse his brother unto death and no one present would be the wiser, and the part of him that was still annoyed with Thor for taking off in such a manner screamed that he should take advantage of the situation by doing exactly that.

Loki finally settled on, “You were fortunate that these were Midgardian dwarves, brother, for it was only their ignorance of our identities that allowed for me to talk our way out of harm,” and smiled indulgently when Thor groaned in appreciation despite the harshness of the dwarven language. Apparently, his brother’s love for his gift of linguistics showed no favoritism. 

Following behind the two brothers at a rather stilted pace, Sif cast her fellow warriors what she hoped was a firm glare and hissed, “Not a word of this to anyone,” nodding in satisfaction whenever she obtained three eager yet wary bobs of the head.

“Tis one adventure I would like very much to forget,” Fandral muttered under his breath, both he and Volstagg sharing an uneasy look and simultaneous shudder. Whether or not they would be able to get the image of Thor molesting his brother out of their heads was going to depend on how much mead they were able to consume upon their return, and judging by the extra grim look Hogun was now sporting it was almost a given that their drinking duo would turn into a party of three before the night was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section was pretty much rewritten during my revision of this story, because I found it to be dreadful. *sad face* My first foray into the Avengers fandom seems rather disappointing when I look back on it now.

  
Steve Rogers  


Ever since he’d joined the Avengers Initiative, Steve found himself discovering new things almost every day. Granted, most of those things revolved around his colleagues and their peculiar senses of humor and style, but none of the information he’d garnered so far could’ve prepared him for what he was about to witness after he’d rounded a seemingly innocuous street corner during his team’s recent skirmish with the Enchantress. It looked like his search for Thor was over, Steve conceded inwardly.

Although the Captain had made it a priority to remain in contact with all of his teammates, he’d managed to lose track of Thor shortly after the fighting had broken out, hence his subsequent quest for the thunderer. In hindsight, Steve suspected that Thor may have been up to something, for the thunder god never went off on his own during a fight without having a reason; however, the soldier did a double take when he came upon Thor in a secluded alleyway, the thunderer holding a rather docile Loki in his massive arms. Now, no one could appreciate the bond Thor claimed to have with his brother more than Steve, but Loki remained one of the Avengers main foes, or did that not count for anything in Thor’s book?

Despite not knowing the specifics of what he was witnessing, Steve wasn’t about to let an adversary of Loki’s caliber slip right through their fingers on account of a momentary lapse of judgment by Thor, yet the command to snap his comrade back to his senses abruptly stoppered in the back of the soldier's throat upon hearing what could only have been described as a moan (a very un-Thor like moan) drift over from where the brothers were huddled together. If the citizens he’d sworn to protect could have seen the great Captain America at that moment, he knew they’d snicker, for Steve made his discomfort evident when he pressed a hand over his gaping mouth and screwed his eyes shut, his face practically glowing with embarrassment. Unfortunately, to his utter shame, the noises didn’t stop there.

The soldier’s inflamed ears picked up on a string of words mumbled in another language, his blush of unease traveling down his neck and out of sight when he heard a resounding groan from Thor, which was followed up by several suspicious wet noises. At that point, Steve found that he had to bite down on his clenched fist or else risk embarrassing himself further, but when every sense in his head screamed at him to run for the hills his body remained rooted in place. His compatriots often enjoyed poking fun at his old-fashioned ways and sensibilities, but regardless of what others thought about him Steve’s moral compass could very quickly be overruled by his innate sense of curiosity as was evidenced by his next actions.

Being sure to keep his movements stealthy, Steve slinked back around the corner and snuck a peak of what was now transpiring in the alley, his eyes widening in further surprise when he noticed that Thor was no longer simply hugging his brother. Oh, the thunder god was still embracing his sibling all right, but whereas before his hands had been innocently placed on Loki’s hips, Thor now had one hand planted possessively across the smaller man’s abdomen while the other held one of Loki’s arms out to the side, thereby allowing Thor to trail a series of kisses along the leather-clad limb all the way up to his brother’s jawline.

“You should know better than to use your silver tongue against me, brother. We both know it has never worked as you so desired in the past,” Thor chuckled throatily, blissfully unaware of the spectacle he was making out of both himself and his brother. When Loki had first appeared on the outset of the battle, no one save for Thor had seemed to notice his presence; therefore, the god of thunder felt it only right that he personally see to the subduing of his sibling, having no idea that the two of them would wind up like this.

“You still do not listen very well, do you?” Loki panted, furious despite himself at having been caught off guard by his brother much like when they were younger but helpless to prevent it from happening just the same. “I was trying to help you…” His voice trailed off into another round of elven curses when Thor’s gentle love bite on his throat turned out to be slightly harsher than the ones his brother had given him before, and Loki increased his struggles when Thor followed the bite up with a burred laugh.

“Always with the tricks,” Thor sniggered, nuzzling up behind his brother’s ear as Loki continued to buck and hiss in one of the many foreign tongues he was fluent in. The thought had crossed his mind that Loki was being truthful for once, but Thor chose to prolong this act of feigned indifference just a little bit longer, having no wish to part with the unexpected gift he’d been given. “Perhaps we can make a deal, brother,” he finally relented, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder once the other man had ceased squirming.

“What sort of deal?” Loki rasped, praying that Thor wouldn’t be cruel enough to keep him there until his brother’s fellow Avengers came to collect him. What a most unfortunate fate that would be.

Thor allowed himself a victorious smirk, which he made sure to hide against his brother’s skin when he whispered, “If you continue to speak in the tongue of the elves, then I shall not alert my companions to your presence.”

Even though Steve wasn’t able to make out any more of the conversation, he assumed by Thor’s audible exultations that Loki had consented to his brother’s request and had taken up his previous diatribe in… what was it? “Elven?” he whispered under his breath, unsure if that was the language Thor had stated or if he had perhaps misheard. Regardless of what tongue Loki was murmuring in, Steve decided that the Trickster posed no threat to anyone save perhaps Thor, but at this point he seriously doubted the smaller man could inflict much harm unless Loki chose to stomp on one of his brother’s feet.

Well, the possibility of Thor getting his foot stepped on wasn’t call enough for him to stand around like some teenage Peeping Tom, so Steve turned and headed back to where the others had last been spotted. He was just in time to see Hawkeye striding out from a nearby side street, and when his colleague made to walk over, Steve wasted no time in letting Barton know that all was well in the hopes that he could perhaps spare his compatriot a most uncomfortable discovery. Perhaps by the time the others decided to join them, Thor will have finished up with whatever the hell he was playing at, and they could all avoid the most awkward talk in history, he silently hoped to himself.

Thor had often said that things were done differently in Asgard, but he’d had no idea just how diverse their two worlds were, Steve thought absently, casting a fleeting glance back at the alley where Thor and Loki were still ensconced. There were still many aspects of this new world that were simply beyond him, but he was learning to adapt. Some things were just harder to take in than others, he supposed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much rewrote this entire section as well during my revision, because it was just...not acceptable. There's still the crack element, but Fury sounds more like Fury now, except for like the last line. I couldn't resist adding that bit in. xD

  
Nick Fury and Tony Stark  


Nick Fury took pride in the fact that not many things were able to surprise him anymore given the line of work he was in; however, the sight that caught the corner of his eye as he was casually strolling about the helicarrier definitely qualified as a surprise. In fact, the scene currently unfolding in one of the helicarrier’s numerous interrogation rooms was enough of a shock to warrant him retracing his steps just to see if his overworked mind had perhaps played a trick on him, but unfortunately for Fury the image on the other side of the one-way glass still remained the same even after several attempts to blink it away.

“You mind telling me what the hell is going on in there, Stark?” Fury asked archly, bringing an end to the ceaseless chattering of the man who had been dogging his footsteps.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re…oh, you mean that. Hm, I guess I am technically responsible for this one,” Tony mumbled to himself, rubbing an absent thumb over his bottom lip as he turned his attention to the spectacle being unintentionally played out for their eyes only. Yeah, now that he thought about it, S.H.E.I.L.D should really invest in some blinds or something.

“And I’m sure you have an excellent reason for bringing Loki of all people here, right?” Fury inquired sardonically, crossing his arms over his chest in preparation for what was probably going to be the biggest line of bull he’d heard yet.

“Strictly speaking, Thor’s the one who brought him, but the idea to get Loki here was mine,” Tony explained evasively, stuffing his hands into his pockets so as to prevent them from fidgeting. The notion to bring Thor’s sociopathic brother aboard as an inside informant had seemed a hell of a lot better when he hadn’t been thinking about the resulting backlash at S.H.E.I.L.D, Stark mused ruefully.

“And what motive could you possibly have for wanting Loki here, in a place he’s already proven to be able to escape from?” Fury pressed, his uneasiness increasing with every noise that floated through the crack beneath the door next to him. At this point, he was ready to say the hell with it and get his answers later, but Stark decided to hit him with another curve ball.

“Wait a second, Steve didn’t tell you that Loki’s been lending us a hand for the last few weeks?” Tony questioned slyly, his eyes sparkling with delight once he realized he possessed knowledge that the director did not.

“The Captain neglected to mention it,” Fury replied dryly, a sigh of disappointment passing his lips. Clearly, Steve still had issues with trusting S.H.E.I.L.D. “Has Loki been cooperative the entire time?”

“Aside from the perfunctory insults, he hasn’t put up much of a fuss. Thor seems to have a good handle on him,” Tony said airily, both he and Fury flicking their gazes towards the one-way glass when a particularly vocal groan followed by a high pitched cackle issued forth from the room next to them. “Make that a _really_ good handle on him,” Stark smirked victoriously, while the director curled his lip in disgust.

“There’re just some things I never wanted to see,” Fury grumbled half-heartedly, giving the rather lively pair on the other side of the glass one last glare before he began to stride away in search of something to take his mind off of what he’d just seen.

“Seeing as Thor’s found a way to keep Loki under control and all, does this mean we can keep him?” Tony asked with the beginnings of a leer curling his lips, and Fury had to forcibly bite back the urge to tear the billionaire a new one. 

“How long have you known about this?” The director turned and leveled a suspicious glare at the grinning Avenger, pointing an accusing finger at the interrogation room. He wouldn’t put it past Stark to have arranged this little encounter just to earn a laugh at his expense.

“Steve might have mentioned that he came across the two of them in a rather compromising position during a fight a couple weeks ago, but he didn’t think it was his place to say anything seeing as nothing bad came out of it. Personally, I thought it sounded too much like the plot of a cheesy porno to be true, but I guess I was wrong,” Tony shrugged, not even bothering to avert his gaze from Thor and Loki’s exchange anymore.

Taking Stark’s shameless interest in the gods’ cavorting as his cue to continue on his way, Fury gave both Tony and the unseen figures in the room a withering glare before heading off in search of someone to yell at, muttering, “We need some blinds up in this motherfucker,” under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.

  
And the one time they kept it to themselves  


“I do not understand how a Midgardian could have discovered the different realms,” Thor remarked absently, the genuine befuddlement in his voice invoking a soft smile from the man he was currently using as a human pillow.

“What makes you think he discovered the other realms, Thor? The fact that his work contains races that we know to be from other lands does not mean anything, for mortals have been writing about the existence of gods and creatures from other worlds for centuries. Why should this man’s creation be any different?” Loki retorted lightly, a glint of fond teasing coloring his eyes as he waited for his agitated sibling to form some sort of comeback.

Thor, however, couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t leave him open to further mocking from his brother, so he settled for adjusting the position of his head, which was resting in Loki’s lap, with a disagreeable harrumph. “Why must you always make sense?”

Loki was glad of their seating arrangement in that it afforded him the opportunity to smile freely without the risk of sparking an argument, for as nice as it felt to revert back to the ways of their childhood, he was still a bit leery of expressing his true emotions. “And why must you always pout?” he said quietly, chortling despite himself when his brother abruptly snatched the hand he’d been using to comb through golden locks and brought the appendage to rest under a lightly-furred jaw, like a little boy clutching a cherished teddy.

“I do not _pout_ ,” Thor grumbled, irritated that his brother could read him so well.

Having no desire to debate the matter further, Loki simply grinned down at the blond mop in his lap before taking up his previous act of idly toying with Thor’s hair with his free hand. His eyes eventually returned to the screen across the room, and before he knew it he had once again become immersed in the epic tale of good versus evil, the spell only breaking when he felt a meaty hand close around his own slender one to still its journey through flaxen tresses.

“Loki?”

“Yes, Thor?” He could tell by the tone of Thor’s voice that his brother had another question regarding the veracity of the film they were viewing, but Loki chose to play along one last time, figuring that his brother would once again become distracted by the battle scenes and give up trying to make sense of Midgardian lore.

“Do you understand the language these elves are speaking?” the thunder god asked sincerely, flicking his puzzled gaze up to his brother’s expectant features.

“You forget that this is a tale contrived by a Midgardian,” Loki inclined his head towards the flickering screen, “therefore, the language of these elves differs greatly from that of the elves of Álfheimr and Svartálfaheimr.” He watched Thor’s face crumple a bit as his brother reprocessed the information they’d gone over earlier, but before Loki could poke fun at the man’s pouty expression, the blond turned and pressed his face into Loki’s stomach. 

“Tell me the story about the dark elves,” Thor said gruffly, the words muffled against his brother’s silk-clad belly. Although he felt the vibrations of Loki’s responsive laughter beneath his lips, the thunderer didn’t give his brother a chance to object before he began to nuzzle the sensitive area of Loki’s lower abdomen, humming, “Please, Loki?”

Knowing the response he would provoke if he gave in to his brother’s request, Loki breathed silent thanks for the fact that they were alone before he finally acquiesced, his tale soon becoming intermixed with breathy moans and low-pitched giggles. Although he’d never understood Thor’s fascination with his linguistic ability, Loki would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy this odd hold he seemed to have over his brother, being able to reduce the almighty Thor to a speechless mess of a man with nothing more than pretty words spoken in a foreign tongue. Seeing his brother undone like this was a sight that Loki wished he could keep to himself, for he didn’t think an outsider who happened upon them while they were in such a state could understand just how meaningful these little exchanges had come to be.

While Thor proceeded to lazily kiss a trail up one of his arms, Loki briefly considered how his brother would react if he were to hear some of the various Midgardian languages that Loki had learned since he’d taken up residence on the planet. Seeing as Thor was so fond of Elven, perhaps he could start with French, Loki mused absently before his brother managed to latch onto the soft spot just below his ear, bringing an abrupt halt to his train of thought. Suffice it to say, further thoughts of turning Thor into a wanton puddle were quickly melted away by strokes of the thunder god’s wicked tongue, and the last coherent thought to flit through Loki’s mind was that he would need to make sure he was alone the next time he wished to view this film. As much as he’d come to enjoy these little interludes (and he had very much so), Thor made it nearly impossible for them to finish any of the movies that the Iron Man lent them, and Loki wanted very much to see the rest of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, yes, they were in fact watching Lord of the Rings. Unfortunately for Loki, he wasn't yet aware that there were in fact three films not just one, so now he'll have to find a way to rid himself of Thor for a day so that he can properly enjoy all of the movies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times an outsider witnessed the effect of Loki’s silver tongue on Thor, and the one time they managed to keep it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little follow-up was originally written as a way for Loki to test his theory about the effects of Midgardian languages on Thor, but it turned out to be quite the hassel. During my revision, I decided to scrap the majority of what I'd written, and this time I only inserted a tiny bit of French without using a translator (it's just one line). Hopefully, I managed to make things better and not worse on this go-around. ;)

Epilogue

After spending the greater part of the day battling pint-sized aliens with Napoleon complexes, Thor found himself unusually exhausted, for despite not packing that big a punch, the critters had managed to be a giant pain in the neck for the god of thunder. Now that he and his compatriots were finally back at the mansion, all Thor wanted to do was strip off his armor and rid himself of the vile substances that he’d managed to accumulate on his skin after a tussle with one of the miscreants had landed him in the city’s refuse system.

Normally, the thunderer wasn’t in a rush to remove traces of combat from his person, but once Loki began staying at the mansion, Thor’s mindset changed, for his brother didn’t appreciate being embraced by an unseemly boor. The thunder god recalled the fit that Loki had pitched after Thor had given him a hug upon returning home from a particularly gruesome fight, and his tired visage abruptly split into a toothy grin, remembering how cold Loki had behaved towards him in the following days. Needless to say that from that moment on, Thor made sure to never initiate contact with his brother after a battle without first making himself presentable.

According to the other Avengers, Loki had the thunder god wrapped around his little finger, but Thor couldn’t bring himself to care about the implied slight so long as he retained the privilege of his brother’s company. Just the thought of relaxing and viewing a film with Loki later on that evening was enough to lighten Thor’s spirits; however, his good mood quickly soured once he caught sight of his brother and Tony Stark seated at the kitchen table, the coy smile on Loki’s face causing a knot to form in the thunderer’s gut. It was a well-known fact that the Iron Man was charming, even Loki admitted as much after spending some time with the man off the battlefield, but Thor never imagined his brother agreeing to be one of Stark’s many conquests, which was exactly what Loki looked poised to do as he engaged Stark in hushed conversation.

Once his blood ceased to pound in his ears, Thor noticed that the two men weren’t just speaking in soft tones, they were in fact whispering in a foreign language. The lilting syllables rolling off of his brother’s talented tongue nearly had the thunder god giving away his presence, for he didn’t recognize the language as being one that Loki had used on him before, yet despite his best efforts to remain unseen, Tony soon spotted him and ushered him into the kitchen with an overly friendly wave. The sight of three opened bottles of wine and two half-empty glasses alerted the blond to the fact that both men had obviously been drinking, but Loki’s overly bright stare caused the apprehensive knot in Thor’s stomach to unravel, his brother’s heated gaze reeling him in like a fish on a line.

“You’re making me nervous standing there in the doorway, Thor. You might as well join us for a drink,” Stark said with mock seriousness, before downing the remnants of his wine in one go.

“Yes, do join us, Thor,” Loki chimed in, his clever eyes narrowing with intent as he watched the muscles in Thor’s throat work double time. “After all, tis rude to skulk about in the shadows eavesdropping on conversations,” he tisked disapprovingly, lips curving upwards at his brother’s ensuing frown.

“I had no intention of spying on you, brother. I was merely curious,” Thor muttered, his belly doing a strange flip-flop when Loki rose from his seat and began to stride towards him, green eyes alight with an unknown purpose.

“Ah, so you detected the sound of an unfamiliar language and decided to listen in, is that it?” Loki asked slyly, a wicked grin stretching across his face as Thor nodded dumbly, cheeks filling with heat.

“You’re looking a little flushed there, Fabio,” Tony’s brow wrinkled in a semblance of concern as he cocked his head to the side. “Should we be concerned?”

Ignoring the quip from the inebriated figure behind him, Loki leaned in and cupped his hands around Thor’s heated face, his naturally cool skin drawing a ragged sigh from his silently suffering sibling as he whispered, “Tu vas bien?”

The feel of those eloquent - albeit unknown - words ghosting across his face in his brother’s husky voice proved to be Thor’s undoing, and the thunder god released a feral growl before he swept a startled Loki up into a fireman’s carry. And so it was that the sounds of French curses and throaty laughter surrounded the pair as Thor carried his prize up to his room, leaving the bewildered figure of one Tony Stark staring at the spot where the two men had been.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Tony mumbled to the now-empty kitchen, shaking his head in disbelief and forgoing the remainder of the wine in favor of something stronger. He’d heard of girls going nuts for a guy’s accent before, but Thor took it to whole other level. It was a shame that they’d taken their act elsewhere, though. He wouldn’t have minded seeing a repeat of their interrogation room performance.

Translation: Are you alright?/Are you ok?


End file.
